


[黄旭熙*你]我对你的单方初见

by stars7D



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars7D/pseuds/stars7D
Relationships: Lucas - Relationship, Wong Yuk Hei - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	[黄旭熙*你]我对你的单方初见

一  
金道英说，“他就是你哥哥了”  
同样的场景总是擅自进入我的梦，他拥有一张完美的容颜，长于两眼间距的眼睛长度使眼睛成为面部焦点，极高极浓密的双眼皮线条使眼睛更为美丽瞩目，看起来有点“困”的下垂眼使他看起来温柔善良，饱满的卧蚕看起来可爱。他穿着校服在安静读书，他穿着少年气的服装和朋友们玩闹，在父母庇佑的聚会中笑似骄阳。

二  
“下一次货物交易时间地点，后天，下午三时，城市大街116号”

“有内鬼，”黄旭熙冷冷扫过全场每一个人的脸，祠堂中一片死寂。他松了松领带，放松般轻轻后仰靠着椅背。  
上次是黄旭熙极为看重的大客户，亲自现身却因内鬼受了伤，幸好反应营救及时并不严重。  
总要有人说话的，“上次那批货毁了，连哥哥都差点身陷囫囵，看来父亲留下来的人是需要铲除干净了，”作为家族的二把手，我勾起唇角和黄旭熙对视着。

三  
“小姐，黄少…”  
“让开”  
黑压压一片人让开  
开门，大厅刺眼的灯光瞬时让我恍惚，想起那晚的黄旭熙，身后灯光鬼魅变化，一身丝绒西装，高挑挺拔，抹了发蜡却有几缕刻意轻佻地垂下，右侧的小耳环正引人顺着看向流畅精致的下颚线，他却倏地挑高一侧眉毛，勾人心魂，艳红的唇开口就和周遭形成温差：“呵，你是我妹妹？”那是父亲去世后，同父异母的我和他的亲眼初见。  
长廊空无一人，看来都被他支到外面。过份洁净反光的走廊散发森森寒气，我看到尽头电梯里的他，电梯门正缓缓关上，他用不易分辨，看起来竟有些落寞的神情抬头望着电梯上的耀眼灯光，多可笑，骄傲的他明明连侧脸都写满不屑。  
“早上还活着的人成了碎块。”黄旭熙见我来略微有些诧异，但开口就是这样的话。  
“是我干的。”  
“我以为你会再侦察看看，他们也是追随生死，值得信任，毕竟父亲留下来的人都被你处理掉了。”  
“哥哥，你不信我？宁愿错杀，不可放过。”虽然我知道他一定会信我。  
“都安排好了，这次任务完成你就离开吧。”他坐在皮椅上看着我。  
“什么叫离开？”我心里一惊，最坏的念头闪过。  
“从一开始就不该让你得到锻炼掌权，太危险了，从你一开始救过我，到现在你赴身危险和我并肩，我就该意识到把你推开去过幸福安稳的生活”。原来是这样的理由。  
“不走，你是我哥哥。”  
“正因为你是我惟一亲人，必须走”他看着我，眼里化不开的情绪。  
“父亲留下的人我清理完了，其他的疑似内鬼也还在排查中，至少你让我把我手里的‘最后’一次交易搞定，我就走”，我强调了最后，不知为何，心口微微发酸发涩。  
“不要再离开我，不管是不是在身边，我知道你还安全就好，”他知道我认定的事无法劝解改变，他沉默一瞬后缓缓开口，我转身离开轻轻回了“嗯”。  
在所有人以为黄家无主即亡时候，他几乎凭借一己之力力挽狂澜，短短三年甚至壮大了势力，短短三年也让他从无忧只知读书，乖巧优异的学生，踩着骨血变成了以手段权势闻名的黄少。

四  
“下一次货物交易时间地点临时变更，通讯被全方位封锁，派人交接，随时等候消息”

宴会，黄旭熙主场，圆形的华顶吊着硕大的水晶灯照亮了整个会场，音乐悠扬，各路名流云集衣着光鲜，生生在秘密丛生的黑夜里塑造了一个无关人间悲欢的伊甸园。  
“小姐抱歉,”一名侍者端着的红酒泼在我的礼裙身上，我抬眼，调笑地看着侍者，“抱歉？那就随我去更衣”  
来到二楼准备进我的专属房间，不知是不是错觉，看见黄旭熙目光追随过来。

“行动策略改变，让交易继续，弑主”

侍者刚开门离去，房间门口的黄旭熙冷着脸，不知站了多久，听到了什么。  
“从刚才就搂搂抱抱上到二楼，我是该为你骄傲？”是我没想到的一种质问。  
“怎么，看上他长得清秀玩玩也有错？你进来就毁了”  
还未来得及反应，我刚被“碰”的关门声吓住，黄旭熙就已经站在了我面前。  
氛围突变，黄旭熙近到我能感受到他温热带着酒气的鼻息，却仍在步步紧逼，想挽回局面喊着“哥哥”但声音都止不住颤抖，直到我后退抵到墙上，冰冷从脊骨传来。  
“你在害怕？”他低音里的热度让我不由一抖。  
我有把握，我是他的妹妹，是最佳合作伙伴，他最信任我，他不会伤害我，可是现在胃里是什么沉甸甸的攥住我的呼吸，痒意挠蚀心脏。  
“不奇怪吗？你连妹妹的交往都要管，身边只能有你一个哥哥？”这句话用尽了我全身的力气，勉强装着刚才的口吻。  
“看着我”，他眼里的光让日星隐曜，他上次用这样的目光看向我，是我的生日吧。我陷了进这样深邃的眼神。我的生日黄旭熙从来不会忘，他可以刚干完一票人就马上静下心问我想要什么。当知道我要的是他穿上一件简单的卫衣，或者辍学时的校服陪我玩一天，他笑得甚至停不住，这么简单奇怪的要求？你人前永远要么是正装，要么是风骚的高定，我想看你其他的样子。“傻瓜，好。”  
我其实那天一整天都在想他一定会是学校里追求者最多的优秀男生，他穿着运动装在大街上都能让身边的我收到很多白眼。他如果就是这样一个男生，能在普通的生活里，多好。我撒谎了，我不是看烦了他现在的穿着，是我从未见过，在对世人变得阴狠之前的他，我想造梦，见我来这里之前的他。那一天过去，他突然转身正对我面前，穿着白色卫衣，背着斜挎小包，笑意盈盈的看着我，在他身后开始烟花绽放的那一刻，他说“生日快乐！下一年到每年我都在！”划过夜空的色彩不及他眼里暧昧不明的光。可惜整天不远处便衣跟着保护的人，12点的钟声伴着他的烟花声都告诉我，梦该醒了。  
黄旭熙的大手握着我的双手腕禁锢到头顶，他俊秀的脸庞离我越来越近，我不自主地闭上眼屏住呼吸，片刻却感觉脖子处传来头发绒绒的触感。  
他附在我耳边，磁性的音色吸附了周遭的空气让我头昏脑胀：“我的心早就过界了，告诉我怎么收手”  
黄旭熙的膝盖顶在双腿中稳住早已没有力气支撑站立的我，稍微一动就不小心碰到了他那处微微的隆起，我浑身战栗。  
黄旭熙轻轻咬了我的肩膀，那里烫地要燃烧。  
“留在我身边只会伤害你，明天过后你走吧。”黄旭熙倏地放开我，他的体温也远去，我像濒死的鱼拼死攫取氧气，我知道我想回答他应该怎么做，可是我只能这么做。  
我看着他眼里的情欲染上决然和失望，看着他离开这个房间。

五  
“小姐，不愧二把手，又做成一笔大买卖。”  
“谢谢各位要员来到我小攒的庆功宴”“哥哥，让我来敬你一杯”  
。。。。。。  
我看见藏匿在暗处的人了，看见他们干翻了被我动过手脚的守卫，看见他们射杀了庆功宴上的手下们，看见他们枪里的子弹射中黄旭熙的胸膛。  
万籁俱静，上帝按下停止键。  
我过去搂住倒下的黄旭熙，胸前正装里的纯白的衬衫瞬间浸染，血红色层层过渡到粉白，艳丽一片。  
黄旭熙抓住我的衣襟支撑自己，衣服外翻不慎露出了我的信号发射器，他凝视着我，是我看不透的情绪，他把发射器重新塞回，全身伤势让他不能说话，手最终无力缓缓松开我的外套，他那样好看的眼眸世上是再也不会有了。

“任务成功，善后回组织”

黄家一夜轰塌，少主死亡，家族要员死亡或下落不明，权势被架空  
死去的是黄旭熙，但为何我左心房的钝痛自那天一直不减、不灭。

六  
“姓黄的领头和他夫人在私人飞机上被我们搞死了，这个姓黄的有意思，在外早有准备瞒着老婆儿子，安排给不知道哪个初恋情人私生女一堆保障，这个倒霉私生女也被我们解决了，”情报科的金道英顿了顿，继续道，“现在你就是死掉黄决的私生女，黄旭熙素未谋面有血缘的半路妹妹。我们会安排你救他等一系列行动以示衷心，我相信你是去干什么的，身份不用担心，身世血缘我们处理妥当了。”  
他是我的哥哥，我新的开始。  
这张少年气而清爽的脸庞，包括这张脸庞主人的性格、背景，在一张张照片，一份份电脑资料和视频中，在三年前，首次呈现给我。

七  
我知道单方面初识他的场景为何总是不受控制造访我的梦境了，原来潜意识里我就知道我们回不去了，无论是三年前我单方面初始的阳光般少年的他，还是这样的结局


End file.
